


Une Nouvelle Aube.

by samedimatins



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samedimatins/pseuds/samedimatins
Summary: Quelques temps après que la bataille contre Gaia ait fait rage, Nico disparaît sans laisser de traces. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'il a découvert que Léo et Calypso sont en grand danger et qu'il est parti les sauver.Au même moment, Will est appelé à faire une quête à la demande de son père afin de récupérer ses pouvoirs d'oracle. Le fils d'Apollon demande alors à Lou Ellen et Cecil de l'accompagner dans ce voyage extrêmement périlleux qui les mènera jusqu'à Delphes.Mais quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose d'encore plus monstrueux et sombre se trame dans le plus grand des secrets.-  " J'ai l'impression que je ne sortirai jamais de ce cauchemar," murmura fébrilement Nico, les mains tremblantes.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> L'HISTOIRE SE PASSE APRES 'LE SANG DE L'OLYMPE' ET C'EST COMME SI 'LES TRAVAUX D'APOLLON' N'EXISTAIT PAS. 
> 
> Bonjour bonjour! ^^  
> Je poste enfin cette fic' après des années d'hésitation. En tout cas, même si ça va prendre du temps, je suis sûre et certaine que je la terminerai.
> 
> Le prologue se passe le lendemain de la bataille contre Gaia, quand Chiron demande à Nico d'organiser les funérailles.

Nico avait pris très au sérieux les funérailles que Chiron lui avait confiées. Le demi-dieu était le premier à savoir que si le mort n’avait pas reçu de funérailles dignes de ce nom, il serait condamné à errer pour l’éternité. Il avait rencontré de nombreux esprits torturés par ce fait lors de sa vie, plus particulièrement lors de son séjour dans le labyrinthe. Il connaissait la misère, le désespoir qui habitaient ces fantômes. La dimension tragique de leur destin le touchait plus que personne.

C’est pourquoi il pria longuement son père et Libitina, la déesse romaine des funérailles. Hazel et lui proposèrent ensuite à Chiron d’ouvrir la cabine numéro treize dans le but de pouvoir procéder au prothésis, c’est-à-dire à l’exposition des corps pendant laquelle la famille peut se recueillir. Les frères et sœurs des victimes, après les avoir lavées, parfumées, habillées et parées, les amenèrent cérémonieusement dans la cabine d'Hadès. Les murs en marbres, la lumière tamisée et le silence glaçant de l’endroit favorisaient la recollection des proches.

Des enfants de Déméter avaient recouvert les couchettes où les corps reposaient de fleurs odorantes toutes aussi belles que les autres. Ils avaient également tapissé l’entrée de la cabine de rameaux de cyprès et de pins teintés de rouge pour signaler le deuil. Vingt-trois corps avaient été disposés les pieds vers l’entrée comme la tradition le souhaitait. Treize Romains et dix Grecs. La moitié d’entre eux avait moins de quatorze ans. Ces calculs morbides firent grincer des dents Nico de colère. 

Les pleurs et lamentations des proches des défunts résonnaient dans le bungalow. Ils avaient été insupportables aux oreilles d’Hazel, qui s’était excusée, le cœur lourd. Elle avait rejoint Frank, Reyna et d’autres légionnaires romains. Nico, quant à lui, était, d’une façon assez frelatée, serein au milieu de ces complaintes déchirantes. Même si retirer la vie à des enfants comme cela était absolument cruel, il savait qu’ils auraient une place de choix aux Enfers.

Il resta dans sa cabine le temps du déjeuner comme pour veiller sur les corps. Ce fut Hazel qui lui apporta une assiette remplie de spaghettis. L’attention de sa sœur fit sourire Nico. Il fut incapable de finir le plat.  
Quand la nuit commença à tomber, c’est-à-dire assez tard en ce mois, Nico revêtit un chiton noir qui tombait jusqu’à ses pieds – ils étaient normalement réservés aux femmes mais Chiron n’avait rien trouvé d’autre d’approprié. Hazel l’aida à agrafer le tissu sur ses épaules et arrangea la pièce autour de sa taille à l’aide d’une ceinture de cuir ornée de crânes. Deux bandes dorées cousues à l’étoffe tombaient de chaque épaule de manière rectiligne. Le tissu, bien qu’un peu poussiéreux, était délicat et avait dû appartenir à un demi-dieu important.

Nico tourna nerveusement sa bague autour du doigt. Il réajusta le T-shirt noir qui dépassait de son chiton. Il ne voulait pas qu’on puisse voir la blessure que Lycaon lui avait faite. Elle avait pris une couleur violette. Hazel l’avait rabroué quand elle l’avait aperçue et lui avait fait promettre de passer faire un tour à l’infirmerie dans la semaine qui suivait. Nico pensa brièvement au contrariant fils d’Apollon et se rembrunit.  
Quand les proches des défunts rejoignirent la cabine d’Hadès pour un dernier adieu, Nico coupa un doigt à chaque défunt romain et les plaça dans une petite boîte à enterrer afin de respecter l'antique obligation de l'injectio glebae. Après avoir rendu les derniers hommages, il recouvrit les corps, sauf la tête, d’un linceul de lin blanc. On déposa des asphodèles, des gâteaux de miel pour satisfaire Cerbère à l’arrivée aux Enfers, ainsi que divers boissons et aliments pour les défunts.

Quelques mèches de cheveux de leurs proches avaient été déposées près des linceuls. Elles symbolisaient la douleur du deuil.

Deux lits d’apparat avaient été laissés vides. Ils s’agissaient de ceux d’Octave et de Léo Valdez. Piper, Jason, Hazel, une sœur et deux frères de Léo s’étaient proposés pour le porter. Reyna avait ordonné à des enfants de Mars de porter celui de l’ancien oracle.

Quand la nuit fut tombée et qu’on pouvait distinguer clairement les étoiles dans le ciel, le cortège fit route de la cabine d’Hadès jusqu’à l’amphithéâtre gorgé de demi-dieux. Chaque porteur avait recouvert son visage d’un masque ancestral en porcelaine. Nico prit la tête du cortège avec sérénité. Il aurait aimé faire appel à des esprits qui auraient servi de pleureuses mais il redoutait de se transformer à son tour en fantôme s’il abusait de sa force.

Des torches avaient été allumées seulement au proskénion et à chaque côté de la scène, de sorte que les gradins soient plongés dans l’obscurité. Les conversations se turent quand Nico commença à descendre les marches, suivi du cortège. Seul le bruit des grillons et du craquement des flames troublaient le silence de l’endroit.

Un enfant d’Apollon entama une mélopée funèbre glaçante et tragique. Nico sentit ses poils se hérisser dans sa nuque. De la sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Les porteurs posèrent les lits d’apparat sur les tables en onyx noir préparées à cet effet. Nico devina qu’Hazel les avait faites sortir de terre. Il se plaça calmement derrière les corps et attendit avec patience que les proches s’arrachent à leurs défunts dans de derniers adieux pour après rejoindre les gradins.

Hazel le rejoint devant la scène, s’agenouilla au sol et sortit vingt-trois oboles scintillantes de terre. Elle les fit léviter en l’air, au-dessus de l’épaule de Nico et alla se rasseoir. Les pièces suivirent Nico tandis qu’il se saisissaient de chacune pour les mettre délicatement dans la bouche des macchabés. Elles serviraient à payer Charon. Dans le doute – car Charon ne cessait jamais de demander des augmentations à Hadès et par souci de rapidité à passer par la barque jusqu’aux Juges – il glissa une obole supplémentaire qu’Hazel lui avait préalablement donné discrètement près des galettes de miel.

Il ne put encore s’empêcher de remarquer la jouvence des défunts. Quand il arriva devant la couchette vide de Leo, il soupira. Il n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié le fils d’Héphaïstos, mais après avoir passé quelques jours à bord de L’Argo II avec lui, il s’était un peu attaché à son sarcasme décoiffant et à ses blagues de mauvais goût.

Il scanna la foule et aperçu de nombreux visages familiers, tous en pleurs. Will Solace n’était pas là : il devait sûrement s’activer à l’infirmerie.

Enfin, quand la mélopée chantée par un des frères de Will s’arrêta, le silence reprit place, brisé par des sanglots et des reniflements.

Chaque macchabé avait sa propre éloge funèbre et Nico appela un par un un proche, vêtu d’un chiton ou d’une toge, à faire son discours. Nico resta assis sur une marche dans un coin du proskénion tout le temps qu’il fallut pour les vingt-trois narrations.

On vanta les qualités de chaque mort, on rappela des souvenirs, on conta des histoires sur ceux-ci. L’assemblée passait du rire aux larmes en quelques secondes. Nostalgie et amertume se mêlaient dans les cœurs. Nico se sentit presque ému.

Quand les éloges funèbres prirent fin, ce fut au tour de Nico de s’avancer.  
Il se leva de son siège. Il patienta une dizaine de seconde, un peu étourdi par l’attention qu’on lui donnait avant de commencer la célébration. Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le premier lit d’apparat dans le but d’embraser les corps avec un briquet fabriqué par les enfants d’Héphaïstos, des flammes impromptues incendièrent les macchabés. Nico se pétrifia, choqué. C’est quand il aperçut une silhouette de petite fille danser dans les flammes qu’il se rasséréna.

Hestia lui avait prêté son feu.

Malgré son aversion envers la déesse - il n’avait jamais pu se sentir chez lui nulle part - la chaleur maternelle des flammes de la déesse l’apaisa. Elle sembla faire de même avec les autres sangs mêlés. Les visages se décrispèrent, les pleurs cessèrent et quelques sourires apparurent.

Malgré lui, cela lui donna de la force. D’une voix sûre et puissante, Nico entonna un chant funèbre.

 

Il aurait pu simplement parler, mais Hazel l’en avait convaincu autrement. Elle lui avait dit que le chant touchait les cœurs, adoucissait la peine et qu’il avait une dimension divine. Il s’était rappelé de Démodocos, l’aède aveugle qu’il avait rencontré par hasard quand il était encore jeune et qu’il essayait de convoquer le fantôme de Bianca. Démodocos lui avait prié de raconter son histoire. Nico avait obéi, et il avait ressenti cela comme un exutoire. L’esprit ayant eu pitié de lui, avec simplement sa voix et sa harpe, avait calmé pour une nuit sa colère et son désespoir.

Nico emprunta alors la berceuse au vieil aveugle et chanta. La mélodie était simple, douce et répétitive. Elle faisait frissonner et donnait la chair de poule. Il pria Hadès et Pluton, supplia la magnanimité des deux juges Rhadamanthe et Eaque (Minos, après ce qu’il s’était passé au labyrinthe avait été destitué de sa place par un Hadès furieux. Le dieu cherchait toujours un juge convenable pour remplacer le roi déchu). Il évoqua Dicé et Praxidice, esprits de la justice grecs et Aequitas, personnification de l’équité romaine.

Il psalmodia ensuite en grec puis en latin la traversée des Enfers que les macchabés allaient suivre. Il parla de la navigation sur le Styx et sur l’Achéron, au passage au Champ de la Vérité puis de leur destination suivante et éternelle. Il continua en évoquant les qualités de chaque demi dieux, de leur bravoure face au danger et de leur dévouement envers leur camp. (Il pensa amèrement à Octave).

Il décrivit la douleur des familles et des amis, leur désespoir, leur impuissance devant la finalité humaine. Il pensa à Bianca, à Léo, à ces innocents qui étaient morts lors des batailles contre les Titans, celle du palais de Chronos menée par les Romains et celle contre Gaia. Il parla de ce sentiment d’injustice, de cette asthénie qui remplissait les corps, de cet abandon. Il évoqua le deuil, la tristesse, la désolation, l’angoisse, le tourment.

Il sentit les émotions de la foule en larmes, la chaleur du brasier sur sa peau, le vent iodé et frais qui venait de l’océan. Il se sentit sentir. Il se sentit vivant.

Enfin, il adressa aux dieux un cri de détresse qui résonnait comme une provocation, comme un défi. Une complainte à l’intonation accusatrice : 

« O dieux, voyez comme vous nous faîtes souffrir. Percevez notre impuissance. Vous qui êtes bien supérieurs à nous, regardez à quel point vous nous rendez misérables. Ne laissez pas votre propre chair mourir sous vos yeux. Entendez ce discours élégiaque. Ayez pitié de vos enfants. »

Il sentit la foule vibrer de crainte et de colère avec lui. Même Chiron resta muet devant la témérité du fils d'Hadès. 

 

Un long silence de plusieurs minutes s’ensuivit. Le calme revint. On entendit les grillons à nouveau. Le feu d’Hestia s'éteignit. 

Nico ouvrit les yeux lentement. Devant lui se trouvaient vingt-et-un (sauf ceux de Leo et d’Octave) fantômes. Nico les regarda avec bienveillance et leur dit en anglais d’une voix douce mais assurée :  
\- « Les juges vous seront favorables, j’en suis persuadé. Vous avez été héroïques. Vous ne serez jamais oubliés. Partez en paix, demi-dieux. »

Les esprits lui offrirent un sourire, se retournèrent une dernière fois vers la foule et disparurent.

Une quiétude étrangère à Nico monta dans son cœur. Dans le mutisme le plus total, il recueillit les cendres des défunts et saisit des jarres de vin avec lesquelles il nettoya leurs os non-brûlés. Il les déposa dans les urnes cinéraires attitrées. Elles étaient simples, mais il savait que les enfants de Vulcain et d’Héphaïstos s’empresseraient d’en fabriquer des beaucoup plus délicates.

Une fois qu’il eut fini, Nico se redressa et dit d’une voix posée :

\- « Leurs âmes sont à présent avec Charon. Dans quelques jours je connaîtrai la décision des Juges. Je vous en ferai part. Maintenant, nous pouvons procéder au péridéipnon. »

Soudain pris d’une fatigue immense, Nico chancela. Il résista à l’envie de rentrer à la cabine numéro treize en vol d’ombre. La foule se leva lentement. Il cru apercevoir une touffe de cheveux blonds familière. Il se rabroua à cette pensée.

Chiron, ayant senti l’exténuation du fils d’Hadès, trotta jusqu’à lui. Nico s’attendit à quelconque désapprobation de la part du vieux centaure mais il posa juste une main réconfortante sur l'épaule frêle du fils d'Hadès. Il n’eut même pas la force de la retirer et se surprit même à s’appuyer dessus.

\- « Viens mon garçon. Je vais te prendre un bout de viande au repas et je vais te ramener dans ton bungalow. Tu ne tiens presque plus debout.

\- Chiron ! intervint une voix bien familière, on va juste vous l’emprunter un peu.

\- D’accord, mais ne vous couchez pas trop tard Miss McLean. Nico a besoin de repos.

\- Bien sûr Chiron, il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Nico regarda Piper avec étonnement. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle le prit par le poignet et le tira derrière le proskénion, en sens inverse de là ou la foule sortait de l’amphithéâtre pour rejoindre le pavillon restaurant. Nico ne protesta même pas. Quand ils furent sortis hors de l’auditorium, elle lâcha son poignet, se retourna vers lui et ouvrit ses bras dans un geste avenant.

\- « T’es pas obligé si ça te met mal à l’aise mais - »

Nico s’approcha lentement vers elle, défiant, et posa doucement son menton sur son épaule. Piper serra délicatement le corps malingre de Nico dans ses bras. Il sentit le sourire de la fille d’Aphrodite dans ses cheveux. Piper était un peu rondelette – même si elle était très musclée – et Nico se sentit à l’aise dans son embrasse. Il se dégagea néanmoins au bout de quelques secondes, car il n’était absolument pas habitué et qu’il se sentait malgré tout un peu étouffé. 

Piper ne se vexa pas et lui offrit un sourire où l’on voyait ses dents blanches. 

\- « Tu sais Nico, je suis fière de pouvoir t’appeler ‘mon ami’. Ce que tu as fait ce soir nous a tous fait du bien je pense. Ça nous a retiré un poids sur les épaules. Je sais que personne n’osera te le dire alors je le fais à leur place. Merci beaucoup, Nico di Angelo. »

Nico se sentit un peu étourdi par la grandeur des mots de Piper et ne put qu’opiner du chef, submergé par des émotions qu’il n’avait jamais connues. Il eut envie de pleurer.

\- « Allons-y Neeks. On nous attend. D'ailleurs, personne ne m'a jamais dit que tu chantais si bien! “

Il ne rejeta pas le surnom que Piper venait de lui donner. Il fut tout juste capable d’esquisser un petit sourire.

C’était déjà ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai essayé de me renseigner le plus possible sur les funérailles grecques et romaines. J'espère que ce que j'ai écrit respecte vraiment les traditions ancestrales. XD  
> Je pense que les relations amicales de Nico ont une très grande importance pour lui et pour son développement futur. Alors préparez vous à lire beaucoup de moments comme celui que Nico vient de passer avec Piper.^^ ( Et oui, j'ai toujours imaginé Piper un peu grosse ^^ Elle doit être tellement beeeeelle!! (≧∇≦)/ )  
> Bon je vous laisse avec la suite!


	2. Nico se met à nu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico découvre l'infirmerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Mention d'anorexie involontaire, descriptions de blessures et mention de sang dans ce chapitre.

Nico retraversa la pelouse pour rejoindre Will Solace, qui l’attendait. 

Sa tête tournait. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait fait quelque chose d’aussi téméraire. Un sourire stupide s’afficha sur son visage et le fils d’Apollon le regarda bizarrement quand il se rapprocha. 

\- « Qu’est-ce que t’as dit à Percy pour qu’il fasse cette expression-là ? On dirait que tu lui as annoncé que tu avais mangé son pégase. »

Nico ne répondit pas, toujours étourdi par propre hardiesse. Un poids incommensurable s’était retiré de ses épaules. Des années de souffrance, de peur et de haine envers lui-même parce qu’il aimait Percy Jackson : tout ça parti, envolé grâce à une simple phrase. Nico se sentait tout léger, comme s’il flottait sur un petit nuage.

\- « Hé, Mort Junior, tu m’écoutes ? T’es tout pale. T’as pas intérêt à t’évanouir, j’aurai pas la force de t’emmener d’ici jusqu’à l’infirmerie.

\- Mmh mmh. »

Nico ne l’écoutait pas. Il pensait à la réaction d’Annabeth. Il s’était imaginé un bon nombre de scénarios sauf celui-ci. Le sourire qu’elle lui avait adressé avait été authentique. Il avait ressenti de la compassion, de l’acceptance et de la sympathie dans le regard de la fille d’Athéna. Will fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de Nico tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers l’infirmerie. 

\- « D’ailleurs on était tous étonnés. Tu sais, par rapport à avant-hier. Qui aurait cru que le fils grincheux d’Hadès chantait aussi bien ? Même Austin a fait ton éloge et c’est pas peu dire. »

Nico fut soudainement rappelé à la réalité. Il rougit brusquement au compliment.

\- « Austin ? grommela-t-il. 

\- Mon petit frère. C’est lui qui a chanté quand le cortège est arrivé. C’est un génie de la musique. Il avait déjà composé trois symphonies quand il n’avait que cinq ans. T’y crois ça ? Ça pourrait être Mozart II. Tu savais que c’était un enfant d’Apollon ? Beethoven et Chopin aussi. Presque tous les grands musiciens occidentaux étaient mes frères. Ça fait bizarre de se dire ça tu trouves pas ? Quand tu penses qu’ils sont nés des centaines d’années avant – 

\- Je pensais que tu étais resté à l’infirmerie pour t’occuper des patients, le coupa Nico.

\- Hein ? Ah, non. Austin et deux de mes sœurs m’ont relayé à la moitié de la cérémonie pour que j’aille à l’amphi’. On a perdu Calliope, Ilona et George pendant la bataille. Il fallait bien que j’aille leur rendre mes derniers hommages. »

Cette déclaration surprit Nico. Il tourna son regard vers Will. Il avait dit ça avec le sourire, mais Nico se rendit compte qu’il était forcé. Il voulu dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais avec ses aptitudes sociales absolument médiocres, il parla avant de réfléchir et s’en voulu immédiatement.

\- « Je ne t’ai pas vu durant le prothésis. Que faisais-tu ? 

\- Si tu essayes de me faire passer un message, di Angelo – commença le fils d’Apollon d’un ton sec et irritable.

\- Non, non, je suis juste curieux ! » 

Nico se mordit la lèvre. Il n’aurait pas dû demander ça. Et pour hérisser quelqu’un d’aussi chill que Will Solace, il fallait savoir y faire. Will soupira avant de continuer.

\- « Non, c’est pas grave. C’est juste que j’ai été overbooké avec tout ce qu’il se passe à l’infirmerie et j’ai même pas eu le temps de me recueillir. Je peux pas m’empêcher de me sentir coupable. Désolé d’avoir été aussi cassant avec toi. Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué. » 

Nico ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il haussa simplement les épaules. Dans le doute, il déclara tout de même :

\- « Tu pourras toujours te recueillir sur leurs tombeaux. Chiron veut ériger un cimetière près du champ de fraises. »

Will lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant qui fit rougir Nico.

En l’observant du coin de l’œil, Nico remarqua qu’il avait l’air épuisé. Bien qu’il soit un enfant d’Apollon (avec tous les avantages physiques qui vont avec, remarqua amèrement Nico, à la fois envieux et – jamais il ne l’admettrai – charmé), sa peau normalement cuivrée était pâle et Nico devinait facilement des cernes sous ses yeux bleus. Même ses épaules larges étaient tendues.

Alors qu’ils arrivaient à l’infirmerie, Will dit, rayonnant, semblant avoir retrouvé son habituel enthousiasme :

\- « Aujourd’hui tu es mon patient d’honneur Mort Junior ! Bienvenue dans ma résidence secondaire !

\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! »

Will rit et ouvrit la porte en grand, invitant le fils d’Hadès. Nico n’était jamais entré dans l’infirmerie. Il fut déconcerté par son étendue. En effet, elle paraissait beaucoup plus petite vue de l’extérieur. Ayant remarqué sa perplexité, Will expliqua à Nico que Chiron avait ensorcelé l’endroit afin qu’il puisse accueillir le plus de blessés possibles.  
Les murs étaient… blancs. Il y avait des rangées de lits séparés les uns des autres par des rideaux opaques. Pour pallier au manque de fenêtres sur les murs, une grande verrière avait été installée à la place du plafond. Elle laissait passer la lumière du soleil, quoique plus tamisée. L’atmosphère était plutôt apaisante, malgré l’agitation dans laquelle l’infirmerie était plongée. 

\- « Hé Willie, on t’avait ordonné de faire un petit tour dehors pour te détendre, pas pour nous ramener un patient en plus ! » s’exclama une sœur de Will. Elle était grande et athlétique.

Will se contenta de lui faire un clin d’œil. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Will saisit le poignet de Nico qui se dégagea immédiatement. Il n’aimait pas ce petit électrochoc qu’il ressentait à chaque fois que le blond le touchait. Avec Jason il lui arrivait la même chose mais c’était entièrement différent. Will ne contrôlait pas la foudre à ce qu’il sache. 

Nico se contenta de suivre Will à travers l’allée centrale. Il se sentait mal à l’aise, absolument pas à sa place. Il percevait l’odeur de la mort. Sûrement normal pour un endroit ou des victimes avaient survécu à des blessures léthales. Le fils d’Apollon s’arrêta quelquefois pour s’enquérir de l’état de ses patients. Nico resta toujours en retrait, gêné.  
Il se sentait observé par les autres campeurs. Quand il surprenait des regards posés sur lui, il fixait la personne jusqu’à ce qu’elle détourne les yeux. Il grinça des dents. Il était toujours la bête de foire.

\- « Hé ! Ce ne serait pas di Angelo par hasard ? » s’écria un garçon. Il n’était pas plus grand que Nico, sa peau était noir ébène et ses cheveux étaient tressés. A la fin de ses nattes, qui lui tombaient dans le cou, il y avait accroché des petits soleils dorés en plastique.

\- « Ah ! Je te présente Austin, annonça fièrement Will.

\- Mozart II ? demanda Nico.

\- En personne.

\- Mozart II ? s’indigna Austin, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Willie, tu sais très bien que je préfère Igor Stravinsky. Qu’importe ! Dis-moi di Angelo, c’était quoi cette performance avant-hier ? J’en revenais pas ! »

Nico s’empourpra et grimaça. Il n’avait vraiment pas l’habitude qu’on le complimente et ça le gênait profondément. De plus, la franchise d’Austin le désarçonnait. Personne d’autre que les six demi-dieux de la prophétie, Reyna, Will, Lou Ellen et Cecil ne lui avait adressé la parole depuis qu’il était arrivé au camp.

\- « C’est pas de mon invention, je me suis juste inspiré d’une chanson de Démodocos et – 

\- De Démodocos ?? Du vrai Démodocos ? L’aède aveugle de la cour d’Ulysse ?

\- Euh, oui ?

\- Comment est-ce possible ?! Il n’y a aucune trace de ses œuvres !

\- Bah j’ai convoqué les morts et je suis tombé par hasard sur lui. 

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça aussi stoïquement ?? s’extasia Austin. C’est génial !! Tu pourrais me réveiller l’esprit de Tchaïkovski ?

\- Hop hop hop, on va se calmer Stins! s’enquiert Will. Mort Junior a assez abusé de ses pouvoirs ! Il pourra les réutiliser quand il se sera assez reposé et qu’il aura repris des forces. » 

Il posa ses paumes chaudes sur les épaules frêles de Nico et le poussa vers les lits vides au fond de la pièce. Alors que Nico se contorsionnait pour se débarrasser du toucher électrifiant de Will quelque chose l’alarma. Il s’immobilisa et fronça les sourcils.

\- « Nico, si tu veux pas avancer, je vais te traîner par la peau du cou jus-

\- Will.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu ne sens rien ? 

\- Comment ça ? Hé di Angelo ! »

Nico se dégagea de l’emprise de Will, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Paniqué, il rebroussa chemin vers le milieu de l’infirmerie, renversant sur son passage une boite remplie de seringue qui tenait en équilibre instable sur une table. Le bruit du verre se brisant sur sol attira l’attention de tous les patients. Nico se retourna frénétiquement. 

\- « Qu’est ce qui te prend Nico ? s’exclama Will.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout ? » demanda un fils d’Arès. Il s’apprêtait à se plaindre vulgairement de nouveau mais quand il sentit l’aura de pouvoir autour de Nico, il fit rapidement machine arrière.

Nico se concentra sur le côté gauche de l’allée et ouvrit les rideaux autour des lits un par un. Des protestations fusèrent. Will se précipita vers lui.

\- « Nico, quelle mouche t’a piquée ?

\- Quelqu’un est en train de mourir, » annonça Nico en ouvrant en grand un autre rideau. Le lit était vide.

\- « Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu ra- ? » Will s’interrompit. Il ressentit lui aussi quelque chose d’anormal.

Les draps d’un autre lit s’ouvrirent et Nico se figea. Une expression sombre prit place sur son visage émacié. Will accourut au chevet de la patiente. 

\- « Danaé ! Austin ! Venez immédiatement ! » s’exclama Will avec autorité.

Nico s’approcha lentement de la couchette. Une fillette d’environ huit ans reposait là, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés. Elle avait la peau pâle comme le marbre et les cheveux bruns et bouclés.

Will posa une main sur son front couvert de sueur et poussa un juron. Austin et la même fille athlétique qu’il avait vu en rentrant se précipitèrent près de Will.

\- « Danaé, mets-la en perf’ de morphine. Austin, sors le masque à oxygène. Elle a des difficultés à respirer. »

Les deux adolescents obéirent à Will sans broncher. 

\- « T’arrives à dire ce que c’est ? demanda Danaé.

\- Son pouls est irrégulier. Est-ce qu’elle s’était déjà plainte de quelque chose aujourd’hui ? 

\- Oui. Elle avait mal à la tête tout à l’heure, déclara Austin. Kayla lui a donné de l’aspirine.

\- Hémorragie interne. Et l’aspirine aide pas à coaguler. C’est un ulcère gastro-duodénal sûrement causé par un traumatisme et par du stress. Austin, apporte-moi immédiatement des béta - »

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : la fillette vomit du sang. Austin poussa un cri d’horreur. 

\- « Pendant que tu y es Austin, appelle Delia et Clio. On a besoin de renfort. Danaé, vérifie son groupe sanguin et sors des pochettes de sang à perfuser. Et aussi une bonbonne d’oxyde nitreux en attendant que Delia arrive pour anesthésier. »

Tandis que Will s’affairait autour du lit de la fillette, Nico était resté en retrait. Une fille de Vénus près de lui sanglotait. Une autre fille, qui avait un air de famille avec la fillette, observait la scène, horrifiée. 

Nico resta de marbre. Il savait, il savait, que la fillette allait mourir. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Il se demanda si Will le savait aussi. Il hésita à intervenir. Il avait déjà provoqué la mort d'Octave devant les yeux du fils d'Apollon. Il se souvenait de la réticence qu’avait fait preuve Will devant la situation. Et vu l’expression déterminée qui s’affichait sur le visage de Will, il se doutait qu’il n’abandonnerait pas si facilement que ça. Mais quand il sentit le souffle glacial de Thanatos dans la pièce, il se décida.  
Will avait déplacé un tabouret roulant vers elle. Il avait enfilé un gant en latex d’une main ; et de l’autre, il en faisait sortir des vagues de lumière jaune magique. Elles semblaient soulager la petite fille. Il lui fit avaler un peu d’ambroisie. Il avait déjà posé un masque chirurgical sur son nez et sa bouche. Il lui parlait calmement. On devinait un sourire grâce aux pattes d’oies qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux bleus.

Nico se tourna vers la fille à côté de lui et lui demanda : 

\- « Tu es sa sœur ? »

Elle eut un moment de recul quand elle vit son interlocuteur mais hocha la tête.

\- « Oui. Carina et nous sommes aussi dans la même légion.

\- Bien. Allez la voir. 

\- Quoi ?

\- Faites ce que je vous dis. »

Elles obéirent, l’air un peu défiant. Will se retourna vers elle et leur offrit un autre sourire. Une goutte de sueur perla au coin de son arcade sourcilière.

\- « Désolé les filles, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer, déclara Will. Mais ne vous en faites pas. On va faire une petite opération et je vous la rends dans une heure en parfaite santé. 

\- Menteur, » dit Nico froidement. 

La foule de demi-dieux se concentra sur leur échange. Les deux garçons se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Les deux romaines les observèrent avec frayeur mais s’approchèrent quand même de Carina. Will se leva lentement de son siège, fit glisser son masque sous son menton et adressa un sourire radieux aux deux Romaines.

\- « Bon, juste deux minutes, hein ? Après je vous la reprend. »

Il se retourna vers Nico, le regard froid. Il haussa un sourcil blond parfaitement dessiné.

\- « Tu mens, murmura Nico, de sorte que les autres demi-dieux ne puissent pas l’entendre. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’elle va mourir.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Je ne suis pas fataliste comme toi, di Angelo.

\- Les Parques fabriquent le futur, Solace, pas toi. Tu n’as aucun pouvoir sur sa destinée. Et puis certaines morts ne peuvent être évitées.

\- Celle-ci peut être évitée ! Et puis c’est quoi ce motto défaitiste ? Ça ne coûte rien d’essayer ! s’exclama Will.

\- C’est Hadès lui-même qui me l’a dit ! Et tu sais très bien comment ça va se passer ! L’opération ne pourra rien faire, à ce stade il n’y a plus aucun espoir. Et toi, comme un imbécile, tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs, en vain et tu vas finir par te tuer ! Je peux déjà sentir ta mort. »

Tous les demi-dieux dans l’infirmerie se turent pour écouter leur discussion, horrifiés.

\- « Ton entêtement va se solder par deux décès ! T’es vraiment un bel hypocrite, Solace. Tu me saoule avec mes pouvoirs mais tu fais de même. ‘’Fais-ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais !’’ »

Peut-être qu’il y était allé un peu trop fort, Nico s’était dit à ce moment-là quand il vit l’expression blessée de Will. 

\- « Tu dis ça parce que tu n’accordes aucune valeur à la vie ! rétorqua le fils d’Apollon. Tu pourrais aussi bien mourir en ce moment même et cela ne t’importerai peu ! »  
Nico secoua la tête de gauche à droite, excédé.

\- « Soit. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais je t’aurais prévenu. Je ne serai en rien responsable de ta mort. »

Il recula de quelques pas avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l’infirmerie. Il allait passer devant Danaé, Austin et des jumelles, qu’il présumait être Clio et Delia, tous les quatre abattus, quand une petite voix l’arrêta.

\- « C’est vrai ? Que je vais mourir ? »

Nico se retourna et se sentit immédiatement coupable. La petite avait tout entendu. Il mordilla anxieusement sa lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête. Il sentit le regard désapprobateur de Will sur lui. La fille de Vénus étouffa un sanglot. 

\- « J’ai peur, dit Carina subitement.

\- Il n’y a pas de quoi avoir peur. La mort n’est qu’un passage. C’est un cycle : elle permet la vie de quelque chose d’autre, de quelqu’un d’autre. Tu peux toujours choisir la réincarnation. »

La fillette sembla réfléchir un moment avant de tapoter son lit de sa main perfusée. Nico répondit à l’invitation en s’avançant lentement. Il s’assit sur le tabouret où Will s’était posé un instant plus tôt.

\- « Est-ce que tu vois vraiment ta vie défiler devant tes yeux ? 

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ressens quand tu meurs ? 

\- Ça dépend.

\- Ça fait mal ?

\- Souvent non. 

\- Pourquoi… sa voix se brisa sous l’émotion. Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que les Parques sont cruelles.

\- Et si les Juges m’envoient au champ des Asphodèles ? Et si je suis condamnée à errer pour l’éternité ?

\- Ça ne sera pas le cas.

\- Si je choisis la réincarnation, est-ce que je pourrais choisir ce que je serai dans une autre vie ? 

\- Non. Tu es une fille de Vulcain, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- J’imagine que tu dois connaître Dédale ? 

\- Evidemment !

\- Si ça t’intéresse, il construit des ponts autoroutiers, des bretelles de sortie dans l’Asphodèle et d’autres trucs dans ce genre. Tu peux toujours essayer de demander à l’aider. »

Les yeux de Carina brillèrent d’excitation.

\- « Sérieux ? elle toussa. C’est trop cool ! Mais, si je l’aide dans l’Asphodèle, ça veut dire que je ne pourrai pas rejoindre les autres demi-dieux aux Champs Elysées…

\- Je peux en toucher un mot à mon père si tu veux. Il sera prêt à faire une exception.

\- Merci beaucoup…

\- Nico. Nico di Angelo.

\- Merci Nico di Angelo. »

Le fils d’Hadès sentit l’aura de vie de Carina baisser. La fillette fut prise d’une quinte de toux. Elle cracha à nouveau du sang. Danaé hésita un moment avant de se rapprocher du lit pour augmenter la dose de morphine.

\- « Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler ma légion et mes frères et sœurs ? dit Carina en s’adressant à Danaé. J’aimerai bien leur dire au revoir. »

La fille d’Apollon se précipita vers la sortie, entraînant avec elle Austin. Les deux autres sœurs de Will, Clio et Delia s’approchèrent de lui, l’air désolé. L’une lui prit la main et l’autre lui entoura l’épaule de son bras. Will tentait de garder une expression neutre à grand peine. 

Nico observait la scène du coin de l’œil. 

\- « Di Angelo a raison, murmura l’une des deux jumelles. Tu t’es trop impliqué dans cette guerre. 

\- Clio, je suis le meilleur guérisseur de toute la colonie. Evidemment que je dois remplir mon devoir. C’est ma responsabilité de s’assurer que tout le monde aille bien. 

\- Will. Quand est-ce que tu as fermé les yeux depuis la bataille ? »

Will ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux. Nico se sentait mal à l’aise. Il avait l’impression d’écouter aux portes. 

\- « Tu vois Will, reprit Delia. Tu as dû dormir deux heures par nuit. C’est de notre faute aussi. On aurait dû se rendre compte. C’est aussi notre responsabilité en tant que tes frères et sœurs de s’assurer que TU ailles bien. 

\- Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter. Vous aussi vous vous êtes démenés ces jours-ci. 

\- Moins que toi, rétorqua Clio. 

\- Tu as besoin de repos, Will. Tu vas au moins faire une sieste et après on en reparlera. 

\- Je ne peux pas accepter. Et s’il arrive la même chose avec d’autres campeurs ?

 

\- On te réveillera Will. Fais nous confiance. 

\- Je vous fais confiance ! protesta Will, bougon. C’est juste que je ne veux pas que vous… que vous… »

Clio et Delia rirent. Delia tapota l’épaule de son frère gentiment et dit :

\- « On sait. Mais tu ne devrais pas toujours porter tout sur tes épaules. On est là.

\- Et tu ferais mieux d’envoyer un message Iris à ta mère, fit remarquer Clio. Elle doit se faire un sang d’encre. »

Will pâlit d’un coup. Il avait oublié. 

\- « Merde ! »

 

Des Romains accoururent par la porte d’entrée, essoufflés. Nico se leva de son tabouret pour laisser la place aux proches de Carina. Elle l’attrapa par le poignet et lui dit d’une voix faible :

\- « Reste. »

Nico se contenta d’opiner du chef. Il se retrancha dans un coin, entre le mur et un rideau. Il ne savait pas s’il pourrait supporter les plaintes des Romains à côté de lui. C’est pourquoi il préféra se concentrer sur le plafond en verre. Il faisait un temps venteux. Nico pouvait voir les nuages avancer et changer de forme dans le firmament. La lumière du soleil jouait avec les ombres sur les nuées.

 

Il faisait trop beau pour mourir.

 

D’autres Romains accoururent. Nico se sentit refroidir. Il sentit le corps de la fillette faire de même. Il entendait des sanglots près de lui. Nico se sentit triste. Il vit l’air trembler en face de lui, dans le recoin opposé au sien. Il courba le dos respectueusement. Une forme sombre apparut lentement. Nico se savait être le seul à pouvoir le voir. 

\- « Nico ! » s’écria une voix. 

Nico reporta son attention vers Carina. Elle le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Les Romains qui étaient proches de lui sursautèrent. Nico savait qu’il se perdait parfois dans les ombres. Elles étaient attirées par lui.

Il s’avança lentement vers elle. 

\- « Il est là, non ?

\- Oui. Il t’attend.

\- De qui parles-tu, Carina ?

\- Létus, » murmura la fillette.

Les ailes sombres du dieu se déployèrent lentement. Ses yeux dorés fixaient Carina. 

 

"A-t-elle dit ses derniers mots ?"

Nico avait entendu les paroles du dieu dans sa tête. Le fils d’Hadès hocha la tête. Il alla s’asseoir sur le matelas de la demi-déesse. Elle déglutit nerveusement. Nico se rendit compte qu’elle tremblait.

\- « Ca va bien se passer. Rappelle-toi de ce que je t’ai dit. La mort n’est qu’un passage. »

Les paroles réconfortantes de Nico ne parurent pas l’affecter. Elle était encore plus pâle qu’avant.

 

Alors Nico se mit à fredonner. C’était la même mélodie qu’il avait utilisé pendant les funérailles. La berceuse eut un effet immédiat. 

Carina fixa Nico et ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule fois. Elle semblait y puiser de la consolation. Nico essaya de rendre son expression faciale plus avenante.  
Du coin de l’œil Nico put voir Thanatos s’approcher et s’asseoir de l’autre côté du lit. La fille de Vulcain était au bord du trépas, et c’est peut-être pour cette raison qu’elle détourna le regard pour observer le dieu de la Mort.

 

\- « Vos yeux… Ce sont les mêmes. »

 

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. 

 

Carina mourut.

 

Sa vision se fit vitreuse. Nico et Thanatos lui fermèrent chacun une paupière. 

Au toucher du dieu, l’esprit de la macchabée sortit de son corps. Elle prit la main tendue de Thanatos dans la sienne. Elle adressa un sourire triste à ses proches puis à Nico.

 

Ils disparurent. 

 

Les demi-dieux présents dans l’infirmerie restèrent silencieux. Nico masqua le visage de Carina du drap blanc qui recouvrait son corps. Il exhala. Il ne s’était pas aperçut qu’il avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps.

 

C’est à ce moment que les points de suture de Nico décidèrent de s’ouvrirent. 

Les griffures de Lycaon avaient été particulièrement douloureuses, et même si Reyna et Coach Hedge avaient recousus la plaie de manière efficace, ils avaient fait cela avec les moyens du bord. En fin de compte, la blessure s’était gravement infectée. La douleur avait été omniprésente mais Nico, sûrement par habitude, n’en avait pas pris compte. De plus, d’autres lésions l’avaient fait souffrir, alors il ne s’était pas attardé particulièrement sur la douleur des griffures de Lycaon. 

Mais la douleur qu’il ressentit quand la plaie d’une des griffures laissées par le loup-garou s’ouvrit lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. Il agrippa par reflexe son épaule, mais le mal était fait. Des gouttes de sang perlèrent le long de son bras pâle. Nico se plia en deux et serra sa mâchoire.

\- « Hé ! Di Angelo ! »

Will, bien évidemment, s’était précipité vers lui.

\- « Nom de Zeus, Nico, c’est quoi ça ?

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- Ça va être nécessaire, Mort Junior ! Tu as vu à quoi ça ressemble ?! C’est complètement infecté ! Et quel est l’idiot qui a fait ces points de suture ?

\- Reyna et Gleeson Hedge, » cracha Nico, sur la défensive. 

Il détesta le ton sur lequel Will s’était exprimé. Ses deux compagnons de voyage avaient été remarquablement patients et empathiques avec lui, et même s’il savait que Will ne leur voulait pas de mal, il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir offensé. 

Will déglutit quand il vit le regard noir que Nico venait de lui lancer. Sa réaction arracha un sentiment de satisfaction de la part de Nico.

\- « Tu veux toujours aller leur dire que c’est des idiots ? »

Will soupira. Nico savait qu’il devait être un peu intimidé par Hedge et Reyna. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. 

\- « Bon, c’est pas le problème. On dirait des griffures. Qui t’as fait ça ?

\- Lycaon, répondit simplement Nico.

\- Lycaon ? demanda Delia, les yeux écarquillés. Le loup-garou ?!

\- Quoi ? s’exclama Will. Rassure-moi, tu ne t’es pas fait mordre.

\- Non ! »

Will soupira et se pinça le nez avant d’attraper le fils d’Hadès par son autre bras et de le trainer par la force vers le fond de l’infirmerie.

\- « Hé ! protesta Nico.

\- Will ! s’exclama Clio d’un air désapprobateur. 

\- C’est le dernier patient dont je m’occupe. Après je vais dormir. Promis juré.

\- Sur le Styx ?

\- Juré sur le Styx. »

Delia saisit la main de son frère et la serra doucement dans la sienne. Elle lui offrit un sourire triste. 

\- « Ca va aller ! »

Le sourire de Will était faux. Clio et Delia ne s’en aperçurent pas. 

Il se détourna de ses sœurs et poursuivit son chemin. Nico se sentait oppressé par la poigne ferme de Will. 

\- « Tu peux me lâcher, tu sais. Je ne vais pas fuir. »

Will dû sentir son inconfort car il le lâcha immédiatement. Au fond de l’infirmerie, il y avait une porte en bois. Elle donnait sur un couloir qui desservait une dizaine de pièce, à en juger grâce aux autres portes fermées de part et d’autre. Will l’ouvrit et invita Nico à le suivre. Elle se ferma toute seule derrière les deux garçons.

\- « C’est là où on héberge les patients qui sont ici pour un long moment, » dit Will d’une voix sourde. Il contenait à grand peine des larmes mutines qui tentaient de dépasser la barrière de ses cils blonds. Nico ne réagit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire au fils d’Apollon. 

\- « Il y a une chambre qui s’est libérée tout à l’heure. Ce sera la tienne. Et la première porte à droite, c’est notre lounge. On vient y faire des pauses. Normalement il y a toujours quelqu’un de garde ici, donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu n’hésites pas. 

\- Je ne vais rester ici que trois jours, dit Nico. Sérieusement, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais garder cette chambre pour quelqu’un qui en a plus besoin que moi ? »

Will se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Sa main était restée immobile sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Il observa Nico une douzaine de secondes. Le fils d’Hadès rougit sous l’attention que lui accordait l’autre demi-dieu mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

Quand Will parla, sa voix était douce : 

\- « Tu en as besoin, Nico. Peut-être encore plus besoin que n’importe quel patient. »

Il eut un petit soupir et expliqua, son enthousiasme revenu :

\- « Et puis je sais bien que tu n’aimes pas vraiment les gens et je pense que tu te sentiras mieux si tu es dans ta propre chambre. Je suis sûr que tu ne supporterais pas le bruit non plus. »

Nico haussa les épaules. Will était bien plus perspicace qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Nico entrer avant lui. La chambre n’était pas grande, mais suffisamment spacieuse pour Nico. Il n’y avait pas de fenêtres mais le plafond était en verre, comme le reste de l’infirmerie. Un lit sur roulettes était poussé contre un mur, et une table de chevet en bois avait été posée juste à côté. Une penderie avait été installée juste à côté d’une autre porte, qui devait donner sur la salle de bain et les toilettes. 

\- « Andrew a changé les draps alors que je ne le lui avais pas demandé, murmura Will. Il est vraiment adorable. »

Will se retourna vers Nico et lui dit :

\- « Mets-toi à l’aise. Je vais chercher de quoi te guérir tout ça. Tu as mangé un petit déjeuner j’espère… ? 

\- Euh… non ? 

\- Comment ça non ? s’offusqua Will. Tu es au courant que le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée ?! Mort Junior, il va vraiment falloir que tu commences à prendre soin de ton corps. »

Nico leva les yeux au ciel, mais la remarque de l’autre garçon le fit tiquer. Il était vrai qu’il n’avait eu ni le temps ni le courage de s’occuper correctement de lui. Nico n’était pas une personne qui manquait d’assurance mais il se sentit mal dans sa peau à cet instant. 

Quand Will sortit de la chambre, Nico alla s’asseoir sur le lit et se mit à réfléchir.

 

En effet, il avait perdu les joues et le ventre ronds qu’il avait quand il était encore enfant. Nico passa une main hésitante sous son Teeshirt ; rien qu’en les effleurant, il pouvait sentir ses côtes une par une, ainsi que les os de sa colonne vertébrale. De son héritage italien, il avait reçu la peau mate de sa mère, mais désormais son épiderme était aussi blanc que le mur en face de lui. Lui-même avait remarqué que ses yeux, dont la couleur était à la naissance identique à celle des iris de Hazel, étaient devenus aussi noirs que sa pupille.

 

Piper lui avait dit gentiment la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu qu’il aurait bien besoin d’une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Nico les aimait bien à cette longueur : ils lui permettaient de cacher son visage derrière eux. Ses doigts étaient longs et squelettiques. A cause de ses mordillages incessants – faute de son anxiété – la peau qui entourait ses ongles était rougie et maltraitée. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et ensanglantées pour la même raison. Il se passa distraitement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et recueillit le goût du fer.  
Nico pensa aussi à ses cicatrices. Elles parcouraient son corps et à certains endroits, elles formaient un amas de chair argentée et très légèrement ondulée. Nico avait été un enfant maladroit : alors qu’il était encore au Casino Lotus avec Bianca, il s’était ouvert la peau qui recouvrait son tibia en se cognant contre une machine à sous. Il en avait encore la trace. Entre temps, chaque aventure s’était soldée avec une ou plusieurs cicatrices à rajouter à sa collection. Les pires venaient du Tartare. Elles n’avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de guérir mais avaient été soignées correctement à bord de l’Argo II par un Coach Hedge horrifié.  
Il se demanda si Will Solace aurait la même expression. 

 

La porte claqua et Nico fut tiré hors de ses pensées en un sursaut. Will s’était arrêté et regardait, les sourcils froncés, le fils d’Hadès. Ses yeux étaient rouges. 

\- « Ça va ? »

Nico répondit par un grognement. Will sourit et déposa avec douceur un plateau recouvert de petits soleils jaunes et oranges sur la table de chevet.

\- « Mange ! s’exclama-t-il avec entrain. Je t’ai préparé le petit déjeuner parfait ; un chocolat chaud, qui remplit la case du produit sucré, une pomme pour les fruits, un yaourt pour les produits laitiers et enfin des tartines au beurre pour le produit céréalier et pour la matière grasse ! Avec ça tu vas reprendre un peu du poil de la bête.

\- Merci, » murmura timidement Nico.

Il saisit le chocolat chaud. La tasse était brûlante. Il but une gorgée et c’est à ce moment que son estomac se réveilla. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Will le regardait, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres pleines. 

\- « Alors ? Je sais que je les fais toujours un peu trop sucrés, mais je pense que tu en as besoin. Tu as l’air d’être sur le point de faire une crise d’hypoglycémie à tous moments. »

Nico lui lança un regard noir.

\- « Quoi ? dit innocemment le fils du dieu du soleil. C’est vrai. En plus de ça tu es anémié. Tiens, prends ça avec. »

Will lui tendit un comprimé blanc. Nico le prit et l’étudia, le retournant dans ses doigts graciles. Il rejeta un coup d’œil méfiant vers l’infirmier. "‘Anémie’ ? C’est quoi ça ?"

\- « Je n’essaie pas de t’empoisonner, Mort Junior, soupira-t-il. C’est des compléments en fer. Tu en manques énormément. Il faut en prendre régulièrement si tu veux aller mieux. »

Nico ne bougea pas et continua à jauger du regard Will.

 

\- « Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? Tu en as pourtant tous les symptômes : pâleur, maux de crâne, vertiges, manque d’énergie, phosphènes ou « papillons » devant les yeux. A part si tu veux attraper le scorbut et faire des malaises fréquemment, je te conseille fortement de prendre ce comprimé. Ou si tu préfères on peut faire ça par intraveineuse ? 

\- Comment tu sais que j’ai ça ? demanda Nico, sceptique.

\- Mon père est le dieu de la médecine, di Angelo. Evidemment que je sais ça. Je sais aussi que ton IMC est beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop faible. Tu es anorexique, peut être involontairement, mais tu es en sous-poids et ça de manière inquiétante. 

\- Et ça, tu le sais parce que ton père est Apollon, s’esclaffa Nico, incrédule.

\- Nico, tu mesures un mètre soixante-huit pour quarante-deux kilogrammes. Ce n’est vraiment pas assez. Avec ta corpulence normale, tu devrais plutôt te trouver vers la soixantaine de kilos. Et tu manques aussi cruellement de vitamine D. Sûrement parce que tu es un enfant d’Hadès… Enfin bon, tu es quand même humain et tu en as quand même besoin ! Mais je te donne pas de comprimés, ma présence seule suffit ! »

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase d’un clin d’œil provocateur. Nico remercia les dieux quand Will se retourna pour aller chercher une chaise pliante adossée contre le mur en face car le temps qu’il mit à traverser la pièce permit à Nico de cacher ses joues devenues rouges pivoines. Il détestait déjà l’effet que Will avait sur lui.  
Il avala à contrecœur le comprimé. Will déplia la chaise en face de Nico, s’assit dessus et posa sa mallette de premiers secours sur ses genoux. Il en sortit des bandages, des sachets, des flacons et des boites en carton. 

\- « Déshabille-toi, » ordonna Will avec calme. 

Nico s’étouffa avec une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Entre deux quintes de toux, il parvint à s’écrier :

\- « Quoi ??! »

Will leva un sourcil interrogateur. Son sourire était loin d’être innocent.

\- « Dé-sha-bille toi, répéta Will lentement, comme s’il parlait à un enfant. Je ne peux pas te guérir tout ça si je ne vois pas ce que je fais.

\- Tu peux me soigner ma griffure sans que je me déshabille, rétorqua Nico.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Mort Junior. Je sais très bien que tu caches pleins de choses sous ton Teeshirt et ton pantalon. Certaines blessures sont en train de s’infecter. »

Il y eu un petit instant de silence puis Nico retira lentement, très lentement son Teeshirt noir et baissa les yeux vers le matelas, extrêmement mal à l’aise. Personne ne l’avait vu comme ça, à part sa mère et Bianca quand ils étaient encore enfants. Nico était très pudique et le fait qu’il s’agisse d’un garçon en face de lui n’arrangeait rien. Il se sentit terriblement vulnérable.

Il se sentit reconnaissant, aussi, quand il leva les yeux vers Will. Son expression était de marbre, et s’il fut désarçonné ou dégoûté, il n’en laissa rien paraître. 

\- « Je peux ? » demanda Will avec douceur.

Nico hocha la tête timidement. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand Will prit sa main gauche dans les siennes. 

\- « Tu as une entorse au petit doigt.

\- Ah, répondit bêtement Nico.

\- Tu n’étais pas au courant ? » demanda Will, incrédule.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et soupira. Il retourna la main de Nico délicatement. Il sortit une bande de ferraille plate de la mallette qu’il plia en deux de sorte qu’elle recouvre entièrement le doigt de Nico. Il la fixa avec de l’adhésif. 

\- « Comme ça ton doigt va rester immobilisé une semaine le temps que tout ça se répare. Tu pourras l’enlever tout seul. »

Nico hocha la tête. Il ne savait même pas à quoi il offrait son approbation, compte tenu du fait qu’il n’écoutait pas du tout ce que racontait le guérisseur. La seule chose qu’il pouvait penser était les doigts longs qui le touchaient délicatement. On ne l’avait jamais touché aussi doucement. Il y avait toujours eu cette sorte de brutalité affective comme dans les étreintes de Bianca, de Hazel, celles de Piper, de Reyna et de Jason.

Oui, il y avait eu de l’amour dans ces gestes mais un amour dans le genre : "Je suis heureux qu’on soit tous les deux vivants" ou encore "On a vécu le même enfer et on se comprend".

Le toucher chaud de Will ne ressemblait en rien à ça. Nico, aurait même dit qu’il y avait une certaine tendresse dans cette douceur. Il se sentit envahi par des sensations qu’il n’avait jamais éprouvées. Normalement il aurait rejeté cette douceur : il détestait qu’on le prenne pour une chose fragile, mais en ce moment, il n’eut pas le courage de protester. Il avait presque l’impression que le contact était douloureux. Pourtant Nico avait soif de cette douleur, il en était avide.

Une ligne de poils hérissés et de chair de poule apparut sur son épaule sous les doigts longs de Will. Nico pria pour que le fils d’Apollon croit que cette réaction était causée par le froid. Il reprit distraitement une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

Il fut tiré hors de ses rêveries par une douleur atroce à son épaule. Un sifflement sortit hors de sa bouche par ses dents serrées.

\- « Désolé, c’est l’antiseptique, » s’excusa Will avec un sourire contrit.

Nico haussa les épaules, ce qui lui valut un autre élancement de douleur tout le long de son bras.

\- « C’est un coup à attraper le tétanos, ça, continua Will. Heureusement que t’es vacciné. »

Nico fronça les sourcils.

\- « Je ne suis pas vacciné…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne suis pas vacciné. En fait, je n’ai jamais été vacciné.

\- Putain de merde. »

C’était la deuxième fois de la journée que Will jurait. Après tout, M. Parfait ne l’était peut-être pas tant que ça.

\- « Evidemment que tu n’en as jamais fait. J’aurai dû m’en douter. T’es vraiment un chanceux sur ce point-là, di Angelo ; avec toutes les cicatrices que t’as, tu n’as jamais attrapé cette cochonnerie. Vraiment impressionnant. »

Il hésita un moment avant de dire :

\- « Je ne sais pas si tu es assez fort physiquement pour supporter tous les vaccins si je te les fais en même temps. Je vais te faire que ceux anti-tétanos et puis plus tard dans la semaine je te ferai le reste.

\- C’est vraiment nécessaire ? 

\- Evidemment que ça l’est ! s’exclama Will, scandalisé. Normalement tu aurais dû être vacciné six fois jusqu’à maintenant, et ça rien que contre le tétanos ! »

Il se leva, un récipient en ferraille dans la main, et alla le remplir dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint et se rassit, Nico pouvait entendre le bruit caractéristique de l’eau qui bout. Nico fronça les sourcils. Il demanda, peu sûr de lui :

\- « C’est toi qui fais bouillir l’eau avec tes pouvoirs ? 

\- Ouaipe, dit Will, un peu fier. Ma peau est résistante à la chaleur. Jusqu’à un certain nombre de degrés, cela dit. J’ai peut-être pas des pouvoirs aussi impressionnants que les tiens, Mort Junior, mais ils sont quand même bien pratiques : regarde, j’ai fait chauffer ton chocolat rien qu’avec ma main. »

Nico opina du chef, intéressé. Il aurait aimé poser plus de question sur les pouvoirs de Will mais il avait peur que sa curiosité soit mal placée. Il était relativement nouveau aux relations sociales. Avant, elles s’arrêtaient à commander à des morts. Les vivants étaient tellement différents.

A l’aide de compresses stériles et d’eau pasteurisée, Will lava les griffures. Quand il ajouta du savon au mélange, Nico ne put s’empêcher de grogner de douleur. Will s’excusa de nouveau. Il fut encore plus doux, caressant la peau torturée. Nico avait l’impression de devenir fou. L’addition du sérum physiologique fut presque indolore.

\- « Bon là tu devrais souffrir, alors on va anesthésier ça, » souffla Will, concentré.

Il sortit un paquet avec écrit ‘lidocaïne’ ou quelque chose comme ça. Il sortit une pince et un scalpel stérilisés. Nico ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration du blond près de lui. Il avala occasionnellement des gorgées de son chocolat chaud. Il devenait tiède.

Il ne les rouvrit que quand il entendit Will fouiller à nouveau dans la mallette. Sa blessure avait été recouverte d’une mèche et d’un pansement. La douleur commençait à se réveiller.

Il en ressortit deux seringues enveloppées dans du carton et du plastique. 

\- « Bon c’est la première fois alors tu dois faire un vœu. C’est la tradition. 

\- C’est vrai ? demanda Nico, suspicieux.

\- Non. Mais tu peux toujours en faire un, » dit Will avec un sourire amusé.

Nico leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne fit pas de vœu  
.  
Nico regarda avec curiosité tandis que Will désinfectait la peau. Il ressentit à peine la première seringue. Il ressentit encore moins la seconde. 

\- « C’est tout ? demanda Nico.

\- Tu pensais que c’était quoi ? rit Will.

\- Bah je sais pas moi, peut-être un peu plus douloureux, répondit Nico, embarrassé.

\- Il y beaucoup de gens qui ont peur des seringues, tu sais ? Tu as été très courageux, » dit Will avec un sourire amusé. 

Quand les doigts de Will se posèrent sur les côtes de Nico pour inspecter les différents bleus et éraflures, Nico retint son souffle.

\- « Tu n’as pas à avoir peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, déclara Will.

\- Hein ?

\- Ton cœur bat à la chamade. »

Nico se raidit. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d’éviter le regard de Will. 

Les mains de Will étaient belles. Elles n’étaient pas belles ni comme celles de Percy ou celles Jason. Telles que les siennes, celles des deux autres fils des Trois Grands étaient calleuses, leurs jointures étaient abîmées, leurs peaux à des endroits balafrées. Elles étaient faites pour croiser le fer, faire du mal, tuer. C’étaient des mains de guerriers. 

Les mains de Will étaient des mains de guérisseurs. Elles étaient grandes mais pas trop, leurs doigts étaient droits, longs mais un peu plus charnus que ceux de Nico, leurs paumes larges et douces. Ses ongles étaient coupés courts et bien entretenus. Elles n’étaient pas veineuses comme celles de Nico, de Percy et de Jason.  
Et surtout, par les dieux, elles étaient chaudes. Nico se sentit fondre lentement. Les muscles de son dos se décrispèrent, son souffle se calma et les battements frénétiques de son cœur ralentirent. Il croqua dans sa pomme. Elle était sucrée. 

Will recouvrit les blessures qui se refermaient déjà d’antiseptique et d’ambroisie ainsi qu’un pansement. 

\- « J’ai fini le haut, déclara-t-il avec satisfaction. Enlève ton pantalon Mort Junior.

\- J’ai pas env-

\- Tu t’es fait mordre le genou par un cynocéphale, di Angelo. Je l’ai vu. »

Nico soupira mais obéit. Il défit sa ceinture rapidement et retira son pantalon noir en un mouvement véloce. Il posa son vêtement à côté de lui et referma sa main en un poing serré. Will saisit le mollet droit de Nico dans sa main le posa sur sa cuisse. Il examina la blessure. Elle était superficielle mais il prit tout son temps à la soigner. 

\- « Dis Nico ? demanda Will

\- Mmmh ? La voix de Nico était faible.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de me répondre si ça te met mal à l’aise. »

Nico se contenta de croquer dans sa pomme. Ses joues étaient aussi rouges que cette dernière.

Il continua prudemment : 

\- « Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi maigre ? Je sais qu’utiliser ses pouvoirs brûle beaucoup de calories, mais tu n’as pas d’anorexie mentale et ma foi, tu aimes bien manger. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que c’est relié avec tes pouvoirs ? »

Nico ne répondit pas pendant de longues secondes. Will allait s’excuser pour avoir été indiscret mais Nico répondit d’une voix sourde :

\- « Je suis resté sept jours enfermé dans une jarre. Il a fallu que je rentre dans une sorte de coma, la transe de la mort pour survivre. J’avais juste assez d’oxygène grâce à une grenade issue du jardin de Perséphone.

\- Un humain ne peut pas vivre plus de trois jours sans eau, » murmura Will, ébahi.

Nico croisa le regard bleu de Will et il déclara simplement :

\- « C’est pourquoi on appelle ça la transe de la mort. »

Will hocha de la tête, essayant d’appréhender ce que Nico venait de lui dire. 

\- « Merci, Will se racla la gorge. De m’en avoir parlé. »

Nico resta silencieux. Will appliqua de l’ambroisie le long de l’extérieur de la cuisse droite de l’autre garçon. Il caressa l’estafilade jusqu’à ce que la crème soit absorbée. Nico entama sa première tartine avec difficulté. Son appétit avait décliné depuis l’épisode de la jarre. Hazel l’avait remarqué et lui avait dit que, d’après Frank, c’était normal. Nico s’était fié à son jugement.

\- « Te forces pas Nico, dit Will, ayant dû discerner l’inconfort de son patient. Ça va juste te dégoûter. Prends ton temps pour tout finir. Je t’apporterai du chocolat et du pain pour encas. Tu as besoin de glucose et de sel pour ce que tu as. Ton organisme a dû épuiser ces éléments pour survivre. A cause de ça tu as des carences. Ton anémie a été causée par ça aussi, je sup- 

\- Pardonne-moi, dit brusquement Nico.

\- Hein ? demanda Will, confus.

\- Pour ce que je t’ai dit tout à l’heure. Je n’aurai pas dû être aussi…aussi impoli. Il était évident que tu voulais la garder en vie. »

Will, stupéfié, ne put se contenter que de regarder bêtement le demi-dieu en face de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ensuite la fermer à plusieurs reprises. Nico paraissait sincère. Will sentit ses yeux le brûler. Il baissa la tête : il ne voulait pas que Nico le voie pleurer.

\- « C’est pas grave, dit Will d’un ton qu’il espérait neutre. Tu avais raison après tout. Et je n’aurai pas dû te parler comme ça non plus. C’est juste que… je suis un guérisseur, tu sais ? C’est mon devoir de garder les gens vivants et en bonne santé. »

Nico resta silencieux. Il n’arrivait pas à voir l’expression de Will dans cet angle mais quand une goutte d’eau, puis une deuxième, tombèrent sur sa cuisse, Nico sut qu’il s’agissait de larmes. Nico ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu’il avait pleuré. Il essaya de remonter dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être quand Percy lui avait annoncé la mort de Bianca ? Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. 

Will s’affaira plus longtemps que nécessaire sur sa jambe mais quand il la lâcha enfin, ses yeux bleus étaient secs.

\- « Bon maintenant il va falloir commencer à s’occuper de ton petit problème.

\- Avant ça, je peux me rhabiller ? demanda Nico, gêné.

\- Oui ! Attend deux secondes. »

Will se leva de son siège, fouilla dans l’étagère au-dessus de la penderie et lui tendit un pantalon et une chemise larges en coton blanc. 

\- « C’est affreux, dit Nico.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire la grimace sur mes supers pyjamas ! Essaye-les au moins ! Ils sont peut-être pas très esthétiques, monsieur je porte des chemises bariolées à fleurs, mais ils sont confortables.

\- Je, s’étrangla Nico, plus qu’embarrassé. J’avais pas le choix ! On n’a rien trouvé d’autre avec Reyna et Coach Hedge !

\- Moui, moui bien sûr, » s’esclaffa Will.

Nico grommela quelque chose en italien mais mit tout de même le pyjama. En effet, il était doux et chaud. Comme Will. Il se rembrunit à cette pensée.

Nico se sentait beaucoup plus à l’aise habillé, moins vulnérable sous les yeux calmes du fils d’Apollon. Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit de sa voix claire :

\- « Honnêtement Mort Junior, le seul moyen qui me vient à l’esprit pour que tu ne deviennes pas comme un de tes fantômes bien-aimés, c’est celui-là ; je sens beaucoup trop de noirceur en toi, di Angelo, et j’avance l’hypothèse qu’un peu de lumière et de chaleur ne pourrait t’être que bénéfique. Tu as également besoin de beaucoup de nourriture et de repos pour reprendre des forces. Et pas de pratiques des Enfers avant au grand minimum une semaine. De toute façon on verra comment ça évolue. Deal ? »

Nico réfléchit un instant. Il n’aimait pas la perspective de rester plus longtemps ici mais, sincèrement, est-ce que Will Solace lui donnerait vraiment le choix ?

\- « Deal. 

\- Bien. On va pouvoir commencer. »

Will prit les deux mains de Nico dans les siennes et se mit à chanter.

La voix de Will était belle et avait des intonations magiques. C’est comme si elle se propageait dans la pièce. Son écho formait un canon qui s’harmonisait parfaitement avec la mélodie. Il avait déjà entendu Piper chanter et il se surprit à penser que leurs deux voix s’accorderaient admirablement.

Une lumière vive jaillit des mains de Will. Les filaments dorés s’enroulèrent autour des poignets de Nico. Il avait l’impression que sa peau le brûlait, mais la sensation n’était pas réellement désagréable. Il regarda Will. Ses yeux étaient fermés et les taches de rousseur qui recouvraient son visage et ses bras étaient illuminées, comme une centaine de petits astres. Nico pouvait les distinguer à travers sa blouse verte.

La berceuse fit remonter en Nico des émotions qui l’étouffèrent un peu. Il repensa à Hazel, qui lui avait dit que le chant adoucissait la peine et touchait les cœurs.  
Nico perdit rapidement la notion du temps et il se trouvait dans un état comateux quand Will s’arrêta de chanter. Il avait l’impression d’avoir fondu de nouveau.

\- « Allonge-toi, » dit Will, l’air épuisé.

Nico obéit docilement. Le matelas était beaucoup plus confortable que celui de sa cabine. Ses paupières se fermèrent quand Will le recouvrit des draps. Ils sentaient le propre et le frais, contrairement à ceux de son bungalow, qui dégageaient une odeur de poussière et de renfermé. Sa tête s’enfonça dans son oreiller doucement.

\- « Tu as des serviettes de bain propre, une brosse à dents et du dentifrice dans la salle de bain. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens demander au lounge. Je reviendrai demain te refaire tes pansements de toute façon. Nico ? Tu as entendu ?

\- Mmmh… »

Will rit doucement.

 

Quand Nico s’endormit, il pensa à Bianca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La procrastination et le perfectionnisme ne font pas bon ménage... XD *soupire*
> 
> Et bonne rentrée à tous les écoliers! ^^


	3. Will s'arrache les cheveux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ MENTIONS de scarifications, descriptions de blessures et d'une crise d'angoisse.

Will regarda Nico s’endormir. 

Il gloussa devant la mine calme de Nico. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu le fils d’Hadès une seule fois sans un froncement de sourcil et une mimique hostile sur son visage. Il avait l’air beaucoup plus jeune sans son expression tourmentée. Il en était bien moins intimidant.

Il ne l’admettrait à personne, mais le fils d’Hadès lui inspirait de la peur. Il savait ne pas être le seul dans ce cas : Lou Ellen et Cécil lui avaient fait part du sentiment. Il y avait ce quelque chose avec la manière d’exister de Nico qui forçait le respect. Malgré sa faiblesse physique (le demi-dieu avait quand même failli mourir trois jours plus tôt), Nico avait une aura de pouvoir impressionnante. 

Il avait affirmé à Nico avec assurance que le fils d’Hadès s’était isolé tout seul, mais à présent il commençait à en douter ; Will avait oublié à quel point Nico était menaçant. Après la bataille de Manhattan, Will avait peut-être bien été le seul à vouloir sympathiser avec Nico. Sous le coup de la colère qu’il avait éprouvé envers Octave, Will s’était sûrement un peu emporté. 

Nico était peut-être plus farouche à l’époque mais à présent il dégageait de la dangerosité, presque de la nocuité. Il se demandait si les autres demi-dieux de la colonie des sangs mêlés oseraient simplement l’approcher. Il admit à contrecœur que Nico allait avoir du mal à s’intégrer. 

Will se demanda si Nico allait réellement rester ici pour de bon. Néanmoins Jason et lui semblaient assez proches (Will les avait vu dans les bras l’un de l’autre) et il se doutait que le fils de Jupiter ne le laisserait pas s’échapper si facilement que ça. Avec un peu de chance il ne disparaîtrait pas dans la nature comme il l’avait fait plus tôt mais il se rendrait au camp Jupiter. Il y avait bien Reyna et sa sœur Hazel là-bas. 

Percy et Annabeth allaient également partir au camp Jupiter. Même si Will avait le pressentiment que Percy et Nico avaient une relation tendue et compliquée, les deux garçons semblaient éprouver de l’affection et une sorte d’instinct protecteur pour l’autre. Will avait l’impression qu’ils se comprenaient dans leur malheur, et devaient avoir vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Ils étaient un peu comme deux compagnons de guerre. 

Nico semblait brisé de l’intérieur. Percy et Annabeth dégageaient la même sensation, mais contrairement à Nico, qui semblait engourdi par la souffrance, ils avaient l’air d’avoir envie de se débarrasser à tous prix de leur traumatisme. Tous les trois portaient une expression digne et agissaient comme si de rien était mais Will avait percé à jour leur mal-être. 

Will avait la capacité de ressentir la douleur – physique et morale – des gens qu’il touchait et bien qu’il ait été horrifié par la géhenne dans laquelle Annabeth et Percy étaient plongés, il l’avait été dix fois plus devant le tourment que Nico confrontait. Il avait conseillé aux deux amoureux d’aller voir un psychologue « pour remettre un peu d’ordre là-haut » avait-il dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ses deux aînés lui avaient répondus qu’ils y réfléchiraient, un petit sourire épuisé aux lèvres. Quant à Nico, Will avait l’impression de se retrouver devant un mur inébranlable. Il se demanda comment il pourrait simplement aborder la question de la santé mentale de Nico alors que le demi-dieu était aussi farouche qu’un chat sauvage. 

Will connaissait très peu du passé de Nico, mais à travers les yeux vides du garçon, il pouvait lire une souffrance et une lassitude infinies. Will ne savait pas s’il voulait se précipiter à son aide ou alors fuir à toutes jambes l’intéressé. 

Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi tiraillé entre son instinct et sa raison.

Il avait essayé de ne rien laisser transparaître dans son expression quand Nico s’était déshabillé, mais il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de retenir son souffle. Le fils d’Hadès était squelettique au point où cela en était alarmant et sa peau était cruellement abîmée. Will n’avait jamais vu cela avant lui, bien qu’il ait pensé avoir vu le pire avec Percy et Annabeth. 

Les cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps malingre lui avaient donné des sueurs froides. Bon nombre d’entre elles semblaient ne jamais avoir été prises en charge. Il ne restait d’elles plus que des petits tas de chair argentée. Peut-être par miracle, Nico avait tout de même réussi à garder un peu de muscles sur sa charpente. Il était d’une pâleur extrême et bien qu’il fût le fils d’Hadès, Will se doutait que ce n’était pas normal. Will avait pu deviner chaque veine à travers son épiderme si blême qu’il en devenait translucide. 

Et malgré l’apparence épouvantable de ce corps défiguré par la violence qu’il avait subi, Will ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le trouver beau. 

Il s’en voulait de sentir de l’attirance envers ce corps malade. Non pas parce que son anatomie en devenait laide, mais parce qu’en tant de médecin, il ne pouvait pas s’autoriser de trouver belle une chose aussi valétudinaire. 

Will n’allait vraiment pas bien. En temps normal il ne penserait pas à ça, pas comme ça. 

Il fondit en larmes. Cela faisait trois jours qu’il n’avait pas arrêté. Il n’avait pas eu une seconde à lui. Il avait menti aux jumelles quand elles lui avaient demandé combien d’heures il avait dormi. S’il faisait un calcul rapide, il devait avoir fermé les yeux quatre heures, et dormi d’un sommeil agité et peu réparateur.  
Il était fatigué et triste et las.

Lou Ellen lui aurait dit qu’il avait ses règles, si seulement elle était avec lui en ce moment. La blague de mauvais goût l’aurait peut-être détendu. Mais il s’était disputé avec elle la veille quand elle était passée le voir pour lui offrir du soutien moral. Il l’avait envoyé balader d’une voix sèche et impatiente. Il savait qu’elle le pardonnerait quand il viendrait s’excuser. Elle le comprendrait et mettrait son comportement impoli sur le compte de l’épuisement. 

Mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de culpabiliser.

Il se sentait submergé par la culpabilité, au point où il avait du mal à respirer. Il n’arrivait même pas à gérer ses émotions, ce qu’il l’avait entraîné à rejeter ses amis proches.  
Il avait déjà essuyé de nombreuses défaites dans le passé, comme à la bataille du labyrinthe, celle de Manhattan, mais celle de Gaia fut encore plus cuisante, sûrement car le nombre de blessés et de morts avait doublé en comptant les demi-dieux du Camp de Jupiter. Mais les pourcentages ne comptaient pas pour Will, et seulement le nombre d’adolescents dont il n’avait pas pu empêcher la mort l’importait.

Le pire dans tout ça avait été quand il était revenu à l’infirmerie juste après que Gaia ait explosé en plein ciel et qu’il avait fallu s’occuper des patients et qu’il avait fallu faire un choix.

 

Qu’il avait fallu faire le choix entre ceux qui pouvaient être sauvés et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas l’être.

 

Quand il avait fallu faire le tri, comme si une vie était plus importante qu’une autre.

 

S’il avait eu plus de temps, plus de force, peut-être plus de volonté… 

 

S’il ne s’était pas évanoui bêtement car il n’avait pas réussi à ménager ses pouvoirs ! Michael lui avait répété, quelques mois avant de mourir, qu’il était extrêmement important de ne pas abuser de sa force. Son grand frère lui avait dit que ses capacités de guérisseur étaient une bénédiction et qu’il devait prendre soin de lui-même pour que les autres aillent bien.

Pourtant, Will n’avait pas suivi ces conseils qu’il savait sages. Les consignes de son propre frère, qu’il n’avait même pas pu sauver par ailleurs.

Comme Nico l’avait si bien dit, Will était un hypocrite. 

Will sortit de la chambre et se retint de justesse de ne pas claquer la porte derrière lui. Il s’adossa contre la porte, tremblant de tout son long. Il se laissa glisser faiblement par terre. Il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira dessus de toute ses forces.

L’impuissance. 

C’était ce que Will détestait le plus. Ne rien pouvoir faire dans une situation de détresse le paralysait. Il haïssait ce sentiment plus que tout. 

 

Carina venait de mourir. 

 

Sa petite sœur Ilona était morte dans ses mains impuissantes, tuée par un cynocéphale. Will se souvenait encore de son expression défigurée par la souffrance. Il l’avait tenu dans ses bras ensanglantés en chantant inutilement des hymnes guérisseurs. Il n’avait même pas eu le temps de verser une larme qu’il fallait qu’il s’occupe d’un autre patient.

 

Jeff, fils de Mars, avait été touché par un javelot. Will n’avait rien pu faire. 

 

Lindsay Johnson avait été transpercée par une épée. Will s’était évanoui en essayant de la sauver.

 

Ce garçon romain dont Will ne connaissait même pas le prénom avait été touché par une lance. Will avait essayé sans succès de refermer la blessure. 

 

Les poumons de Savannah avaient été perforés par un tuyau en métal. Will n’avait même pas pu croiser le regard de ses frères Connor et Travis Alatir, rongé par la honte.

 

Et tellement d’autres demi-dieux auraient pu vivre si Will avait été plus fort...

 

Il était en train de soigner un fils d’Athéna quand Kayla était entrée dans l’infirmerie, avait sorti des aiguilles et du fil et avait commencé à recoudre la peau morte des cadavres, tous entreposés derrière les rideaux du fond de l’infirmerie. Il fallait qu’ils soient présentables pour les familles pendant le prothésis. Will lui avait interdit de le faire. Kayla avait insisté mais Will lui avait répété qu’il avait l’habitude et que c’était une expérience qu’il ne souhaitait pas à sa sœur. Will s’était donc chargé de redonner forme humaine à des macchabés, notamment à son petit frère George, dont la tête avait été piétinée par un centaure. Il avait fallu recoller les morceaux de crâne et refermer la peau de son visage. Will avait ravalé sa bile. 

 

Il avait gardé son sang-froid.

 

Il s’était senti étrangement détaché de cette situation traumatisante. Le seul moment où des larmes avaient réussi à franchir la barrière de ses cils avait été lors de la crémation. Il supposait que la mort de Carina avait été une sorte de déclic. Toutes les émotions qu’il avait réussies à emmagasiner jusqu’ici menaçaient de ressortir et de le submerger.

 

Il se sentait au bord de la crise de panique. Will força l’air à rentrer dans ses poumons pendant ce qui lui parut des heures.

 

Exhaler. 

Expirer.

Exhaler.

Expirer.

Sa tête tournait.

Il souffla plus lentement.

Il avait l’impression de se noyer.

Exhaler.

Expirer.

Encore une fois.

Il cogna sa tête contre la porte, assez fort pour que la douleur lui fasse oublier ce dont à quoi il pensait. Quand il décrispa ses doigts de sa chevelure, des mèches entières glissèrent de ses paumes. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et grimaça. Son crâne le faisait souffrir.

Heureusement, il avait appris les bons réflexes à avoir en cas échéant. Il se sentit malgré tout encore plus épuisé. 

Il se rabroua mentalement. Il fallait qu’il soit fort pour ses frères et sœurs et pour ses patients. Il devait montrer l’exemple. Et faire une crise de panique n’en était pas un. Sa fratrie comptait sur lui et le respectait. Il était l’aîné et devait porter sur ses épaules la confiance de ses cadets. 

Il savait que depuis que Delia avait découvert que Will se mutilait, ses frères et sœurs étaient toujours dans son dos. Ils ne le laissaient presque jamais seul. Au début, Will s’était sentit humilié. Puis énervé. Puis coupable. Il ne voulait pas que ses proches s’inquiètent pour lui.

Mais maintenant il comprenait leur démarche. Dès qu’il n’avait rien à faire, Will réfléchissait trop, et parfois sa conscience lui jouait des tours. En ce moment même la peau de ses poignets et de l’intérieur de ses cuisses le démangeait. 

 

Il se cogna à nouveau la tête contre la porte. La douleur lui tira de la satisfaction cette fois-ci. Il se fit honte. Il avait fait une promesse à Lou-Ellen. 

Il se força à se lever du sol et se traîna lentement vers le lounge. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Les rideaux avaient été tirés. Il faisait sombre. Will perçu une silhouette obscure couchée sur le canapé. Il reconnut son petit frère Andrew. Will alluma avec le peu d’énergie qu’il lui restait sa paume. Un filament de lumière en sortit. Il se dirigea vers la couchette et s’assit dessus, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le garçon. 

Il se rendit compte quelques secondes plus tard qu’avoir pris cette précaution n’avait pas été nécessaire : Andrew dormait sur un oreiller enchanté de la cabine d’Hypnos. Il garantissait un sommeil profond et réparateur de douze heures sans interruption. 

Will rit document. Il se chargerai de remercier Clovis plus tard.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux blonds d’Andrew et soupira. Le gamin était resté à l’infirmerie pour aider ses aînés mais du haut de ses neuf ans, il n’avait pas pu leur procurer de réelle assistance. Le geste touchant avait été apprécié tout de même. 

Will alluma la lampe à côté du canapé, prit une grande inspiration et versa le reste d’un verre à moitié rempli sur la table basse. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une drachme, qu’il posa sur le guéridon. Il dirigea la lumière de sorte à ce qu’elle crée une irisation. 

\- « O Iris déesse de l’arc en ciel, accepte cette offrande. Montre-moi ma mère, à Woodland, Texas. »

 

Naomi Solace était en train de faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine de sa maison. Elle frottait avec véhémence une assiette sale à l’aide de son éponge. Elle avait l’air extrêmement fatiguée. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été relevés en un chignon désordonné, et Will pouvait voir ses sourcils blonds froncés en une mimique inquiète.

\- « Coucou Maman. »

Le bruit de porcelaine qui se casse fit un bruit sourd dans l’évier, mais Andrew à côté de lui ne broncha pas.

Naomi se retourna vers l’image de son fils et plaqua ses deux mains gantées sur sa bouche. En un instant, son expression passa de l’inquiétude à la surprise puis du soulagement à la colère. 

\- « William Robin Alexander Solace ! cria-t-elle. Es-tu au courant de l’angoisse dans laquelle tu nous as tous mis ?! Aucune nouvelle de toi pendant trois jours alors que tu nous avais promis de nous tenir au courant de l’avancée de la guerre ! 

\- Je sais Maman, c’est juste que…

\- Nous nous sommes tous fait un sang d’encre ! J’ai essayé de te contacter par tous les moyens possibles mais tu n’as pas répondu ! Et Chiron non plus !! 

\- Je suis désolé, s’excusa faiblement Will.

\- On ne savait même pas si tu étais toujours vivant !! »

Quand il vit des larmes couler sur les joues de sa mère, il s’en voulut immédiatement. 

\- « J’ai cru que tu étais mort, Will, sanglota Naomi. Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Ne nous refais plus jamais ça, je t’en supplie. »

Will sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ravala ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible en face de sa mère et ne voulait encore moins l’inquiéter.

\- « Juste un message Will, murmura fébrilement Naomi. Un seul. Juste pour nous dire que tu allais bien ! C’est trop te demander ?!! »

Will sentit la colère le gagner. Il n’avait simplement pas eu le temps. Il avait tout fait en son pouvoir pour aider et guérir les autres demi-dieux, mais ça n’avait pas été assez. Il venait de vivre une expérience traumatisante, d’essuyer une crise de panique et il n’avait pas besoin que sa mère en rajoute une couche.

\- « PUTAIN mais j’ai pas pu ! » hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

Les yeux bleus de Naomi s’écarquillèrent. Will se fit honte quand il lut de la peur dans le regard de sa mère. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Will n’avait jamais élevé la voix une seule fois de sa vie contre elle. Il éclata en sanglot. Il baissa la tête et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira une nouvelle fois dessus de toutes ses forces.

\- « Will ? WILL !

 

\- Je suis désolée Maman, gémit Will. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé… »

Il répéta ces mots comme une litanie jusqu’à ce que son souffle s’égalise et qu’il commence lentement à reprendre ses esprits.

\- « Willie ? Respire mon trésor. Prends une grande bouffée d’air. Ça va aller. »

La voix de sa mère était douce. Elle l’aida à se calmer. Il reprit doucement ses esprits.

\- « Will, soupira-t-elle. C’est de ma faute. Je n’aurais dû en aucun cas te parler comme ça. Ça a dû beaucoup te stresser aussi. Pardonne-moi. »  
Will essuya honteusement les pleurs sur ses joues, mais ses efforts étaient vains. Ses sanglots se firent plus forts.

\- « Veux-tu en parler trésor ? Je suis tout ouïe. »

 

Will fit non de la tête. Il avait juste envie d’oublier.

 

\- « Tu as l’air fatigué Will. Tu sais quoi ? Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. On en reparlera demain quand on aura tous les deux les pensées plus claires. »  
Will entendit une porte qui claque et se redressa subitement. Heureusement, il ne s’agissait pas d’autres enfants d’Apollon, mais de David, le beau père de Will. Il se précipita dans la cuisine, toujours habillé de son uniforme de pompier, et prit gentiment la main de Naomi dans les siennes.

\- « Naomi, chérie, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Est-ce que c’est Will ?! Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

\- David…

\- Je sais que c’est dur, ça l’est pour moi aussi, mais tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états comme ceux-là ; tu sais que ce n’est pas bon pour le bébé.

Will ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il avait trois petits frères – des triplés – mais ils avaient cinq ans. Ils étaient assez grand pour qu’on ne les appelle plus de cette manière.

\- « Le bébé ? murmura Will, stupéfait.

\- Par les dieux, Will ! s’exclama David, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis tellement soulagé de te revoir ! »

Sa mère lui offrit un sourire tendre. Elle plaça une main sur son ventre et dit :

\- « On voulait te le dire quand tu allais rentrer à la maison à la fin des vacances. Je suis enceinte de trois mois. Mais chut, tes frères et sœurs ne sont pas au courant. »

Un sourire grandit sur les lèvres de Will. Il se transforma en rire léger.

Will repensa aux mots de Nico : « La mort permet la naissance de quelque chose d’autre, de quelqu’un d’autre. ».

Quand Will se remit à pleurer, il ne savait pas si c’était de l’amertume ou de la joie.

Sûrement un peu des deux.


End file.
